Wreck-It Ralph Remembers September 11th
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun remembers a American day we lived in infamy. Rated K for some cursing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Wreck-It Ralph" _****nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to Disney.**

**Dedicated**** to the victims who lost their lives on September 11th, 2001.**

**Wreck-It Ralph Remembers September 11th**

It was a nice, clear morning in Lower Manhattan in New York City. Out of the nice clear blue sky, there was One World Trade Center, and two reflecting pools. Today it was September 11th. It was really hard to imagine 14 years ago, that Lower Manhattan was a very different place. There were many popular video game characters in attendance as well as the officials from New York City itself, New Jersey, and New York. At one of reflecting pools from where the towers once stood, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun talk about what they witnessed that day.

_"My God. I had so many memories with the World Trade Center before they went down." _said Ralph. _"Man I miss em now." _

_"You could have said more, Wreck-It."_ replied Calhoun in a mean matter. _"It's a good thing SEAL Team Six killed the son of a bitch. The attacks also sometimes reminds me the day I lost my would-be husband to a cybug."_

All of the four remember that day and the night President Obama announced Bin Laden was dead.

In Ralph and Felix's view, they were in the Niceland Apartments on the top floor with all the other Nicelanders (but not limited to Gene, Mary, Diana, and more). They saw the infamy on TV by CNN. It was the whole thing beginning to end. They were in even more shock when they saw both of the towers collapse, and looking at the Pentagon on fire. In the aftermath, Ralph and Fleix headed down to Ground Zero along with other video game characters to help clean up the site. Some of the Nicelanders did the same. They also payed their respects. On the night of the death of Bin Laden Ralph, Felix, and the Nicelanders celebrated with champagne, and yelled out _"USA! USA! USA!" _

Vanellope was discretely in town on the day of the attacks when King Candy (aka Turbo) was in control of Sugar Rush at the time. She watched the whole thing on TV as well when the Sugar Rush news channels were broadcasting the horror. Also on that day (in the aftermath), King Candy declared that there will be no racing and entertainment for 11 days, and that all churches in Sugar Rush chime for the victims and first responders who lost their lives in the name of terrorism. There were memorials and candlelight vigils by the citizens and the recognized racers. After watching the whole tragedy, Vanellope ran back to the unfinished bonus level where she lived as a glitch, crying for the rest of the day. On the night Bin Laden's death was announced, she said quietly _"USA... USA..." _As for the citizens, there were celebrations with people waving the American flag and all.

Calhoun was in West Point on that day, not far from New York City along with her comrades. _"__Hero's Duty" _wasn't plugged in at Litwak's at the time. The video game industry didn't have the 3D graphics to make 21st Century a first person arcade shooter. She and all the others at the famous national military academy watched the unimaginable unfold through NBC News. After the attacks, Calhoun would then recall some of her best trained members would enroll to fight "The War on Terror", and head over to either Afghanistan or Iraq over the attacks. Calhoun herself went down to New York City and Washington, going to memorials and paying her respects. Most of her comrades came back to the US after hearing word that SEAL Team Six had killed Bin Laden at his compound in Pakistan.

And now, 14 years later, the 4 were standing together at one complete perfection dedicating those who lost their lives.

_"Ralph?"_ said Sonic.

_"We are ready to hear your speech."_

_"Okay. I´m going to the stage right now." _replied Ralph. "_Thanks for letting me know."_

Those who were in attendance in the recent anniversary was the President of the US (generally Barack &amp; Michelle), the Mayor of New York City, the governors of New York and New Jersey, and the characters of other video games and popular cartoon shows. Ralph then walks up onto the stage, and delivers his speech. Everyone clapped on Ralph as went on the stage.

_"Good morning. This day was filled with infamy. A new reality set in. People were scared. I too was scared. But we came together as a community and help rebuild and to move. I remember being here helping out with the clean-up efforts along with Sonic, the Super Mario Bros, and many others. I would like to thank for those who came by today to remember. Let's hope that another day like 9/11 will not happen, and that America will prevail in a sensible manner. Let us also hope that we find peace for a better future. Thank you"._

The crowd clapped to his speech. He then got off the stage, and sat down, where later a choir sang the Star Spangled Banner, and people (most with lost relatives or friends) started saying the name of the victims.

Vanellope then whispered to Ralph:

_"Will there be a terrorist attack in Sugar Rush or Game Central?" _said Vanellope.

_"No." _replied Ralph. _"But there's still fear it will happen someday."_

**May it ever be so...**


End file.
